


Puppy Love

by AnimationImagination



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Minor Violence, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationImagination/pseuds/AnimationImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper brings home a dog, who instantly captures the hearts of everyone in the tower, even a reluctant Tony Stark. What sort of caas will ensue with a not so little (and spoiled) 'puppy' maybe tagging along on a few mission? And what does Fury have to say about the newest addition, who has the team wrapped around his paw? *Possible mild swearing and battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise!

"A dog!? You brought home, _a dog!?_ " Tony kept his eyes wide, pointing to the thing currently gnawing on a bone.

Pepper waves her hands, "Oh! Come on Tony, lighten up!"

He tugs on his cheeks while Clint kneels down to the level of the 'Golden Labrador.' He smirks, "Oh this thing is going to have a sweet home. What you name it Pep?"

She opens her mouth to talk before Tony cuts her off, "No. No. No. She didn't name it, because then you start getting, attached, to it. We're giving it back to wherever you got it."

She throws her hands over her hips, orange hair swaying with her movement, "I can't do that Tony! Look at him! The shelter was ready to put him down!"

Clint rubs the head of the friendly animal, eyes wide when he hears her comment, "Don't worry Pepper, I like him."

Potts shifts her focus, "Looks like you're outnumbered."

He sighs, "Look, he's very cute, but I don't have space for a dog! And what happens when he starts chewing on my equipment?!"

"He's not going to chew your equipment. He's a good boy! Look at him!"

Barton is on his knees, rubbing the belly of the black mutt before he starts to rough around. The dog barks, tongue hanging out as he shakes ruthlessly at one of his tug toys.

Tony holds his head, mumbling under his breath, "I don't believe this. You got him toys too? You never get me anything!"

The demigod approaches the living room with caution, eyes focused on the 'beast', "Lady Potts! What have you permitted to enter into our sanctuary!"

Stark reaches for his liquor, "Yeah, you tell her Thor."

The demigod smiles, "It is rather adorable. May we keep the domesticated beast of midgard, Master of Metal?"

The billionaire freezes, eyes wide in shock as he tries to persuade his friend otherwise;

"We can't _keep it,_ do you have 'domesticated pets' in Asgard?"

Thor shakes his head, "We do not."

"There you go."

"But I would enjoy having one if father would permit."

He sighs, she chimes in, "Three against one Tony!"

He shrugs, "I got news for you, if Bruce says 'no' that thing is out of here, and for obvious reasons!"

Pepper bites her lip, spotting the red-haired assassin as she pins herself to the wall. Natasha blocks the dog from charging after her, hands pushing his shoulders down;

" _Sit! Down!_ Sit....Tell me we're not keeping this thing..."

Barton laughs, whistling to get his attention, "Pep says we're keeping him."

Tony opens his mouth, cut off by Natasha who leans forward, "Seriously!?"

He chuckles, "Will you relax!"

She wrinkles her face, "He's, unnique, but why do we have to own it..."

Stark smirks, nudging his CEO, "My sentiments exactly."

Steve Rogers enters with a puss on his face, already angered from who knows what;

"Stark! You mind explaining to me what sort of a joke you tried to pull up there?"

He snickers, "Why? You didn't laugh?"

Steve sighs, tugging on the bottom of his t-shirt;

"No, I didn't think it was funny at all."

Clint balances a ball on the edge of the nose of the animal, pointing to it as he addresses Steve, "Is this?"

Natasha crosses her arms sarcastically, "No."

Barton smiles, tossing the ball across the floor, "You think he likes me?"

She shrugs carelessly, "Ask him."

The dog looses interest, sniffing the newest addition. Steve glances down at his feet, stroking over his head, "When did we get a dog?"

Pepper smiles, "Today. You like him Steve?"

He smirks, "I do. What is he?"

"Part golden retriever and part Labrador."

Natasha plops on the coach as she flips open her book, "Why don't you send him to a different home. We don't really have the time to care for the thing."

Clint smirks, parking on the opposite end of the sofa, "Come on Nat."

Rogers stands back upright, "I like him. What's his name?"

She shrugs, "Don't know yet. I figured I's let you guys decide."

Natasha shrugs, "I vote 'Jaguar'."

Clint chimes in, "We should name it ' _Clinton'_."

Bruce Banner enters the room, slipping a pair of glasses in his front pocket as the dog goes running up to him. Bruce has a smirk over his face, kneeling to his level immidiatly. He runs a gentle hand over his back, scratching behind his ears.

Tony whines, "Oh, no! Come on Brucey! Isn't he going to be a problem for you?"

The doctor shrugs, "We're keeping him?"

Pepper smiles, "Can we?"

Barton looks over his shoulder, pleading, "Come on Doc, you love dogs."

He smiles, "I do actually. Had one in Colombia." The half-lab jumps up to lick his cheek, as he rubs over his neck.

Stark shakes his head, mumbling under his breath, "You've got to be kidding. What if he starts barking or growling? He'll startle you, you'll freak out, and then what?!"

His friend gives him a sarcastic look, still sitting on his heels, "That's not going to happen, trust me."

Pepper rubs it into her boss's face when she questions the physicist, "Aww, Doc he likes you. You miss your dog?"

He smirks watching his tail wag, "Yes. He was good company."

The archer chimes in, "Probably a good form of therapy too..."

Natasha throws her head back on the coach finishing his sentence, "Just make sure the hulk doesn't crush the animal."

He narrows his focus, "Thanks for your confidence in me Miss Romanoff."

She smirks, "I've said worse."

Pepper tilts her head back at Tony, "You're officially outnumbered."

Clint points his thumb to the door, "Let us keep the dog, or we'll throw Stark out the door."

"Well...I think it's a good idea- Keeping the dog! Not throwing Tony out the door. Although..." Steve crosses his arms, smirking as he lowers his head for politeness."

Tony widens his stare as he gives in, "Fine! We'll keep the ' _domesticated beast of Midgard'._ Just don't let it near my robots, those things are still my first love."

Thor smiles watching Pepper clap her hands as she plants a kiss on the iron man, "Thanks Tony!"

He narrows his focus, "Don't push it Potts!"


	2. He's A Good Boy

Clint gives a whistle, tapping his bed to see if is new buddy would jump up next to him. The retriever mix just tilts his head, ears pulling back as he whispers. Barton drops his head on the mattress;

"Come on buddy! Come on! You can do it!"

The dog gives a yawn, scratching his right ear before he gives a bark. Clint shrugs, dropping the issue for the night. His eyes flicker open when he barks for a second time, paw nudging the mattress as he begs for Barton's attention.

The archer rolls over, reaching over to rub his head, "What? What do you want?"

The dog whimpers as he tilts his head. He snickers, "Do you still want to play?"

_-Woof._

Natasha clutches her collarbone when she hears his bark, dropping her arms as she circles to the opposite end of his room;

"Clint, where's my-"

_-Woof!_

She rolls her eyes, inviting herself into his drawers, "Come on Clint make him stop barking."

Barton rolls over onto his back, "He's got a lot to say."

"Tell him to save it for tomorrow."

"What were you looking for?"

She shrugs, holding up her cell-phone charger, "I found it."

Clint tries not to laugh when Natasha spots the dog, upper body down as he wags his tail, paws slamming at her feet in an attempt to play. She reaches down to give him a quick pat;

"Go sit!"

He barks shamelessly, tongue hanging from his open mouth.

She rolls her eyes, "Sit!"

"Be nice Nat, he's a good dog."

The dog pounces, jumping back towards the door before he whips his head around to chase his tail. Natasha takes a step forward gently nudging the dog from her way;

"Pup, you're cute but you're in my way."

Barton whistles in an attempt to get the dog's attention, clapping his hands as he sits up straighter. The pooch ignores him, bolting off in the opposite direction. Romanov slams her body against the wall to stay out of his way, closing the door after she gives a sarcastic smile;

"Would be nice if you taught it basic 'come, sit, stay' commands as opposed to tricks."

He smirks returning her sarcasm, "Goodnight Natalia!"

* * *

Bruce was wide awake at 2 in the morning, sitting up against his headboard as he read up on some new discovery. He's slightly startled when his door cracks open, light tapping echoing against his floor. He smirks when he looks over the frame of his glasses at a wide-eyed puppy, tail wagging with a bone in his mouth.

The doctor removes his lenses, making eye contact with the dog as he tilts his head, tapping his paw over the mattress.

"What's the matter?"

He whimpers, tail pounding against the floor as his nails scratch on the comforter. Bruce sits up, still in his clothes from the day as he tosses his book on the night stand. He slips off the bed, sitting back on his heels. The puppy barely gives him a chance to sit on the floor before dropping his bone and attacking him, tongue sliding over his cheek before he gives a sharp playful bark.

Dr. Banner rubs over his head and ears, " _Shh_ , easy boy. What do you want?"

He lifts his paw to his face, making little noises. He gives a little sneeze before tapping the bed a second time. His eyes shift back towards the physician as if to ask for permission. Bruce nods coming back up to his feet, "Go ahead, jump."

The animal accepts his offer, scooping up his bone before he makes himself comfortable on the queen bed. Bruce just shakes his head climbing back onto a space that used to only belong to him. It _was_ too big for him anyway and Stark refused to give him anything smaller, so he figured he might as well let the dog make himself comfortable.

The puppy shifts his head to Banner's rib cage, nuzzling up close before he gives a content sigh.

He brushes over his head, scratching that little spot behind his short floppy ears. He wasn't aware of just how much he missed his four-legged companion until he spotted those big eyes;

"You're a good boy."

* * *

"Morning sleepy head!' Tony looks up from his screen, eyes roving between the physician and the dog at his side, 'Um, no dogs allowed in the lab Doc."

Bruce gives him a look, glancing at the animal whose already found a spot to curl up;

"He's not going to bother you."

Stark swings on his stool, fingers taping a loose pen against his palm, "If he goes after my AI's, he's out of here. JARVIS! Can I get a readings on equipment 47?"

Pepper gives a tap on the door, blue eyes focused on the animal in the corner, "Aw, I was looking for the little angel. Did you feed him Tony?"

The billionaire shrugs, "Feed him what? _I_ didn't even eat yet!"

She rolls her eyes, "Steve is making breakfast."

He snickers, nudging Banner before he makes that insulting remark;

"Steve? Rogers? JARVIS, get a picture for me?"

Potts comes to her knees, running a gentle hand over the animal, "You couldn't give him something Tony?"

She scratches her nails over his pink tummy as he rolls over. His front paws stretch sleepily, enjoying Pepper's little rub down.

Thor would rarely head for the lab, but today he made a point to linger. With a coffee cup in his hand he tilts his head at the dog,

"The beast of midgard is nocturnal?"

Pepper snickers, "No, dogs just sleep whenever they feel like it."

Tony rolls his eyes, "Thor, I'll give you $50 if you feed the 'beast'."

The CEO of Stark industries narrows her focus, brushing her hair over her shoulder. She sighs, giving her boss an evil glare;

" _I'll_ feed the dog since you're too lazy."

He gets defensive, standing up to set up something on another screen, "I'm not lazy! I just like things done for me!"

The dog perks up, once Pepper leaves, nosey and heading after the grouchy man who tends to ignore him. His tail is wagging, slapping into a laptop.

Bruce tries to remain calm, lock falling over his forehead as he catches it from falling. He replaces it, glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone took note of the accident. Thor just shrugs, ready to open his mouth until Bruce gives him a motion to stay quiet.

The Asgardian widens his eyes pointing back in the lab. The physicist takes the hint, catching a second machine from falling to the tile.

Tony whips his head around, eyes catching his friend in the act. He snickers "Getting clumsy on me Banner?"

He smirks nervously.

The dog barks from under the table, whimpering through a cry as he tugs on his paw. Thor points underneath the table, eyes wide and nervous, "Um, my friends, the beast appears to be tangled in a web of your technology."

Stark glances underneath the table, gasping as he stands back up, "Oh, beautiful! If that thing pulls the plug my work is gone!"

Bruce gets on his knees trying to stay calm, "Alright, don't panic!"

He holds his paw, ignoring the defensive growling and attempt to pull away. Bruce carefully untangled the dog, frustrated by his lack of help. He hits his head before clenching his teeth;

"Thanks for the help Tony."

Stark crosses his arms with a smile on his face, still offering no assistance, "Getting angry yet?"

The dog sighs as he gives up fighting with the doctor. He's loose in a matter of seconds bolting around the room, enjoying his renewed freedom. Tony jumps on the stool, feet lifted up as the dog runs underneath.

The physician climbs out from under the table, barely able to stand up before the dog knocks him down, once again attacking with kisses.

Stark rolls his eyes, "He's going to bite you one day."

Bruce gives him a rub down, spotting the tail wagging at full speed as he barks;

"No, he wouldn't. He's a good boy."

Clint barges in without a warning, with a pencil over his ear and a pad in his hand;

"Guys! I've thought of the perfect name for the dog!"


	3. What's In A Name

Clint picks up his pad eyeing the owner of the tower, 'Why are you looking at me like that?"

Stark widens his eyes, eventually breaking his serious expression with a fit of laughter, "It's got to be the stupidest name I've ever heard."

Barton tosses his pad onto the table, "Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas. And you know what, you don't even like the dog, so shut up. Doc, you like the name?"

Bruce freezes caught off guard, glasses sliding on his nose, "Uh, it's fine Clint."

The dog nuzzles into Banner's khakis, pleading for attention until Bruce complies getting down to his level for another rub down.

The assassin looks back at Tony, "See? He's easy-going. You're the only one having a fit."

Stark looks up, pointing his finger, "Thor, you like the name _'Archer'_?"

The demigod looks around the room, "I am unfamiliar with the customs of domesticating animals. Do they usual have names like that?"

Clint scratches off another name from his pad, "Well we can't just say, 'Hey dog', or 'Come here dog'."

The billionaire snickers, "Let's name him 'Stay', it would be hilarious. Clint would be yelling; _Come Stay._ "

"Please don't." Bruce shakes his head, standing back up to work. The dog sighs with contentment before running from the lab with his nose in the air.

"The two verbs contradict one another, do they not? My friend, would that not lead to confusion?"

Barton sighs, "Stark's just being...Are you going to help me name the dog or not!"

Tony lifts his finger to his cheek, opening a second hologram, "No, I'm not. Go ask Pep what she thinks. It's technically hers."

"True. Bet she'll like the name Archer!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rogers stays busy, hold hand flipping his pancakes as he fixes his batter. The captain stops, feeling a light scratching behind his knees through his comfortable sweatpants. He glances over his shoulder to see the wide-eyed mutt, hopeful for scraps.

Steve smiles, "Begging already?"

The dog tilts his head, ears pulling back with his nose in the air. Rogers steals a sliver of bacon from his pan and onto a separate napkin, "It's coming buddy, just let it cool off."

He whimpers, sliding into a gentle growl. Steve glances over his shoulder a second time;

"Don't be pesky. You have to wait."

The dog sighs, resting his head on his paws. He stays beside the current chef, still hopeful though he's much calmer now that he realizes patience is required.

Rogers, being the person he is, reaches up for a paper plate. He blows on the scrap of meat to cool it off faster, tapping it with his fingers to ensure it's safe. Turning over his own meal, he slides over to the side, setting the paper plate beside his dog bowls. The dog comes running, devouring his sliver of bacon. His tongue is over his lips, paw back on the back of Steve's knee before he can return to the stove;

"Done already?"

The dog moans, sitting at his heels with his nose in the air.

"Well, you want more bacon?"

He barks, tail pounding into the oven;

"Alright, alright. Sit boy. Sit..."

He complies, paw scratching over his knee as Steve throws another slab of meat into the pan.

"Cap, what do you think of the name 'Archer'?" Clint parks himself at the table after snagging a dish Steve originally put aside for himself.

The tall blonde gives a look around, sighing once Barton steals his breakfast;

"Um... _Archer_? Why?"

He talks with his mouth full, "Why not?"

"No, it's just. What about, _Rover, Angus, Fido_..."

Barton huffs out a laugh, "Ha! All the classics. They're over-used and old-fashioned. Here, I wrote out a few."

Steve double checks his pan before reading the pad, "How long have you been at this?"

"Since this morning,' he glances up at the red-head entering the kitchen, 'Hey Nat. Check out my list of names for the dog."

She rolls her eyes and walks past the table, grabbing an apple from Pepper's fruit basket. She parks opposite Clint, stealing the pad from Roger's grip as she reads aloud;

" _Oscar, Gremlin, Archer, Joe, Butch, Mack, Budapest?..._ What is wrong with you?"

"What?! He needs a name."

" _Budapest_?' Romanov rolls her eyes, a piece of apple stuck in her cheek as she answers, 'Let's just call him _'Avenger_ '."

"No! He needs a name! We have names!"

Rogers runs back to his pan, "I still say we call him _Fido_."

"Oh! Nat, you should've heard the names grandpa was coming up with for the pooch! _Rover,_ and _Agnes."_

She snickers. Steve whips his head around, "No! I said _Angus_ , not _Agnes_!"

"So, I'm feeling guacamole."

"Nat!"

"For lunch! Not for a name!"

Rogers reloads the dogs dish, three scraps of bacon on top of his regular kibble. He watches the dog, giving him a quick pat over the head, "What about _'Brutus'?"_

Pepper Potts enters the kitchen in a giggling fit, " _Brutus_?! Where'd you come up with a name like _Brutus_?"

"What? It's too...old-fashioned?"

Clint shrugs, "No, I kind of like it actually."

The CEo parks on the table, stealing a pancake from Steve's growing stack, "Actually, I was thinking about calling him _'Maximus_ '."

Natasha covers her mouth, eyes narrowing, "You're all out of your mind."

"Wait, Pepper, do you like the name _'Archer_?'"

" _Archer?"_

"You're really pushing that one aren't you Clint?"

He nudges his partner in crime, eyes too focused on Pepper to feel Natasha push back.

Tony comes walking in from the elevator, hands moving expressively, "Steve, we got blueberries?"

Rogers covers his plate, stashing away his breakfast before it's taken from him for the third time, "I don't know ask Pepper."

_Woof!_

The group jumps, eyes focusing down at the talkative mutt. Natasha points her thumb in his direction;

"What's his problem?"

Steve offers the explanation, "He wants more bacon."

Potts holds her head, "Oh! Steve! You're feeding him human food?!"

He shrugs, "I'm sorry Miss Potts."

Barton tears a piece of his pancake, whistling to capture the dogs attention as he offers him a sliver.

Romanov rolls her eyes, "He just had bacon Clint, he's not going to want a pancake."

"Sure he will, because Uncle Clint feeds him from the table."

Natasha pulls back when he places his front paws on her lap, "Get off of me you big goof before I start pushing!"

Pepper squeals when she realizes what the assassin is doing, "Barton! Please, I don't think he should have table food."

"Why not?"

"Because then he'll beg from us."

Natasha lifts her hands up in surrender, "Sit! Sit down! Sit! CLINT! I'm going to kill your pet!"

Barton gives a whistle leading the dog into the living room as he bolts around the corner. Clint tosses a ball in the air before hurling it across the room.

Tony points his finger sternly, "No! No fetch in the house! He's too big for that."

Romanov brushes off her leggings mumbling under her breath before she clarifies, "Take him outside Clint. He's got too much energy."

Pepper smiles, "Oh! Barton I left his leash out on the coat hanger. You can walk him if you want."

The assassin smiles, "Cool. Then I guess I'll take 'ARCHER' for a walk."

She crosses her knees, "Well, can we talk about the name?"

He sighs, "Fine! We'll talk about it. Can _'Archer'_ be his middle name?"

"We'll talk."

Steve takes a bite from his pancake, shaking his head, "Coulson would've liked that dog."

"He would've. I can see Phil playing with the little guy,' Pepper widens her stare, 'Guys, we should name him _Phil_ in honor of Coulson."

Natasha lifts her eyes, "Name, _a dog_ after him..."

"Yes! I mean, after all that mutt is a part of the family now, he's bound to go on missions with you guys if circumstances allow..."

Clint glances over his shoulder fastening the leash and collar, "So, _Archer Philip Avenger_?"

Natasha shrugs, "Well, _Avenger_ can be his cover-name."

Stark makes a face, "I thought you didn't want this thing?"

"Shut up."

Pepper nods, "Okay Clint, doesn't flow very well but that's okay. Poor guy's dying to name it after himself."

Tony gives a nod, "I think _Brutus Maximus_ sounds more sophisticated..."

"Oh shut up! You don't have a say!' Barton snaps from the living room, 'And Bruce likes the name ' _Archer'_ too."

"And Thor?" Pepper double checks, face expressing pure seriousness.

Stark shrugs his shoulders, stuffing his face with his new-found blueberries, "You act like this is such a big deal."

"It is! Now hush!"

Clint nods, "Thor doesn't care."

"Okay, I'll get him a name tag then."

Tony cuts off his CEO, "Well, I can make one."

Steve widens his stare, "You would do that?"

Pepper chimes in, "For the dog you don't want?"

"Yeah...it's just a name tag. It's not like I'm the one taking him for a walk or, feeding him bacon for breakfast!"


End file.
